Unexpected Attraction
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETED! Kurama is tired of his fanclub at school chasing him. So he comes up with a perfect solution. He asked Shizuru to pretend to be his girlfriend. Would it develop into something more? ShizuruxKurama
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Attraction 

Summary: Kurama is tired of his fanclub at school chasing him. So he comes up with a perfect solution. He asked Shizuru to pretend to be his girlfriend. Would it just be that or will it develop into something more? ShizuruxKurama

Teaser chapter

It was three in the afternoon. It was time when school was out of session. For most students it was a blessing to hear the bell. Some didn't care because they wanted more school time to learn more. For one person, it was doom. Like our special specimen that just walked out of the double doors, Shuuichi Minamino. To his friends he's Kurama, a reikai tantei. How is it a reikai tantei cannot defend himself…against a stamped of girls that just latched themselves on his arm. Every time, after school, five times a week this happened. He needed to find a way to stop this madness.

He tried the 'I have an appointment' excuse, but that could only suffice for one time a month.

He tried the 'My mother wants me home in a few minutes' excuse that could only work for a week.

He tried the 'I have cram school' excuse, which blew up in smoke because one of his fan girls followed him and saw that he didn't have it.

But he never tried this excuse.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend. She doesn't want me late." He blurted out. The girls all went into hush whispers. He began to walk away as they were still in shock. Didn't that work quite well? Of course he knew about a couple of them would follow. So he hoped that he saw someone familiar on the street that could save him from getting accused of lying.

As he walked along the streets of Tokyo (A/N: I don't know where they actually live but just say Tokyo) he sensed that he was being followed. Sure enough three girls from his school were following him. He groaned in annoyance. You know he was thinking of offering Hiei the chance to get rid of them. But then thought something better as he scanned the streets for someone. He saw a familiar female in the shop across the street. In a book store no less.

He walked across and went into the shop. He went up to the familiar female that had a cigarette, not lit, hanging off her mouth. She looked at him questioningly and surprise.

"Kurama, I see you're doing well, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too Shizuru. I hate to ask this but can we talk somewhere else?" he said glancing around so often as if someone was about to jump him.

"Alright. C'mon rose boy don't act like someone's going to jump you. Not like you, I'm expandable." She said dragging a surprised half-youko out of the shop and out on the street. Her strides were fast for him to keep up, humanly anyway.

"Ah Shizuru can you slow down?" he asked as they were receiving stares.

"Whatever." She responded and let him go and stopped for him to catch up. When he did she dragged him into the café. She had a feeling something booming was going to happen so she could wait. She placed him on a chair and sat across.

"Alright pretty boy what is it?" she asked.

"Oh…um…well…I was wondering…" he began nervously.

"What? I would take the three people that have been following us?"

"Yeah something like that…"

"Spit it out!"

"Willyoupretendtobemygirlfriend?!"

$$$$$$$$$$$

Kinshin: There's the teaser chapter. So if you guys want more I will update on it. It just came to my head. So I don't know if I'll continue this.

Like it? Review! NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Attraction 

Response to Reviewers: 

****

**Tai-for-you:** Thanks!!! I'm glad you like!!

****

**Nakoudo:** Thank you!!! I'm glad you love it!! I don't know if it's the first of its kind. I think I read one before but I can't remember. Oh well.

****

**HieilovesBotan:** Thanks!!! I'm glad you like it!

****

**hunt:** Thank you!!

Part 2

"Willyoupretendtobemygirlfriend?!"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" she asked curiously wondering what the fox was up to this time.

"Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?" he said normally but a little quieter.

"What's the matter fox, can't defend yourself against them?" she said teasingly.

Kurama just kept silent.

Shizuru sighed.

"Okay here's the deal, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend for however long it is. But it'll cost ya."

"How much?" he asked.

"$50 everyday I pretend to be your girlfriend and $30 every hour I spend with you. Deal? Oh and the acceptance fee is a meal. Excuse me miss!" She said calling to the waitress and ordered her food. The waitress turned to him.

"Is there anything you like sir?" she asked.

"Ah, no thank you." He answered. Then he turned to Shizuru and looked at her calculatingly.

"What?" she asked as she caught him staring at her.

"I can't pay for that."

"Then get a job pretty boy."

"Look can't we discuss something we both can agree on?"

"Look, pretty boy, deal's a deal. You can't pay find someone else. Or you can't find someone else because your fan girls already took shots of us?"

Kurama kept silent.

Shizuru sighed.

"Fine then, $35, $25." She began.

"$10, $5." He said.

"$30, $10."

"$15, $15."

"$25, $15. And that's the lowest I'm going." She said. Kurama sighed. He had nothing else to go on. If he said that they weren't dating then the girls at school would be all over him again.

"Alright. I guess I could deal with that." He said as the meal came.

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you rose boy. Now what do I need to know about you, in case anyone asks?" she asked while digging into her meal.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Look the only thing I know is that you're the most gorgeous thing on this planet between both male and female. Now what else do I need to know?"

"Nothing."

"Alright whatever. Is there anything that this word might go out to your mother?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then what is it she doesn't like?"

"I don't know."

"Damn Kurama you're being difficult." She took out a cigarette, lit it, and began smoking.

"Smoking."

"You don't like?"

"My mother doesn't."

"Fine that's a start. Anything else?"

"No."

"Back to one word answers again. And here I was able to let you say three words. Fine then. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No."

"Your one word vocabulary never ceases to amaze me," she said sarcastically then stood up, "I'm leaving. I'll come pick you up tomorrow after school. Oh and Kurama try not be late ne?" she said before walking to him and giving him a full lip on lip kiss. "Bye babe. See you tomorrow." She said waving then leaving. She smirked. The kitsune had no idea what he just got himself into.

Kurama sighed in relief that he got that settled. He looked up at the waitress that gave him the bill. His eyes bugged as he saw the total. He was lucky he barely had enough to pay a tip and the meal. He didn't remember her getting anything else. Then he vaguely remembered that she asked for more when they were discussing payments. He sighed.

He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruc.: I'm very sorry the chapters are short but...I'm sorry! is screwing with the format again! I'm sorry. I hope you understand the review responses!

Like it? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Attraction

Response to Reviewers:

Nakoudo: Thanks! I hope this is a fast enough update!

HieilovesBotan: Thanks!

InvasionofChaosWarrior: Thank you!

Bishounenchaser: Thank you!

Part 3

It was the next day. Kurama was praying that school would end right now because he wanted to get out of there right now. He could feel jealous glares sent his way, by the female population. Surprising ne? He glanced at the clock. He swore that it went behind one minute. Maybe the school was inventing new ways to keep the students in. He sighed softly. He wondered if Shizuru actually knew where he went to school. After minutes of asking deliverance the bell rang. He almost jumped out of his seat but managed to contain himself. He quickly made his way out the door before any girl could stop him. He paled as members of his fan club blocked the exits. Jumping out the window was beginning to be an option right now.

As a group of guys were passing the doors he immediately melded in with them making it out safely. He looked around the courtyard for Shizuru and thought if she forgot. If she did, he'd have to run home.

"There he is!"

Kurama: O.O

He quickly ran across the courtyard and past the gates looking around quickly for any sign of Shizuru, but nothing. He looked behind him to see his fan club catching up to him. He dashed to the right. That's where he's supposed to be heading home anyways. Suddenly he was pulled onto a motorcycle and sped off with him. He yelped and threw his arms around the person, as he was about to fall off.

"Ahem." The person coughed. Kurama looked lost. He wondered why.

He then realized his hand wasn't supposed to be touching -something-

"If you don't mind Kurama, I'd appreciate it if you got your hands off my chests!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Eh he," Kurama laughed nervously before placing his arms around her waists. His face was tinted red, something unexpected from the usually calm façade.

Shizuru: :-w

'He is such a masochist I bet.' Shizuru thought, 'Hmm even better.'

"If you just wanted to do that then you could've just asked. But then you'd have to give me $100," she teased and smirked at the blushing face.

"I'm not like that!" Kurama protested. He wasn't use to the embarrassment.

"Sure, and your days sleeping around as the youko doesn't back anything up," she stated sarcastically, "Be a good little boy and we're going to have some fun, okay baby?"

"Shizuru!"

"Just kidding, can't take a joke? Hey you better be paying for this. Services don't come cheap."

"Yes, I have your money."

"Good. We'll spend it here." She stopped in front of a bar and dragged the poor kitsune with her. She dragged him through the small crowd that looked at them and forced him to sit on the stool next to her.

"Sit and stay. Be a good boy and nothing will happen to you, got it?" she said seriously. Kurama gulped and nodded. He wondered how did Shizuru become this scary.

"Good. Money. Now." She extended her hand out in front of him. He handed her the amount. She counted and all $65 was there. She nodded in approval.

"Bartender! Give me something heavy and…a virgin Pina Colada for the kid!" she yelled out causing everyone to turn heads.

Kurama: --;;;

He heard the whispers around. He was too embarrassed. He hid his face in his crossed arms on the table. He moaned in grief, for himself. Shizuru looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She didn't think that he'd be that embarrassed. Oh well more fun for her. He did look younger than intended age for him. Heck she'd look like an older sister instead of just something more. She patted the back of his head.

"There, there. It's okay, when you're legal you can drink something else," she said in her most comforting, sarcastic voice.

"I'm thousands of years your senior, don't call me young," Kurama retaliated. He had to save his pride.

"Oh sure, you're thousands of years old in spirit but this body," she exclaimed slapping his ass, which he yelped on contact, "is another story."

"Shizuru!" he quietly scolded. She pulled him closer to her with his head resting on her shoulder, as if like a mother would do for her child.

"Don't worry, I just earned every jealous stare in this bar. Now be good because right now most of them are drunk and can't tell that you're in a guy's uniform. Plus I'm lucky you don't go to high school anymore. Otherwise I might get arrested for molesting a minor."

"WHAT?!"

$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Yes I know it's short but somehow I can't seem to make it longer.

Like it? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Attraction

Response to reviewers:

Yavie Aeline: Thanks! Here's an update!

Bar-Ohki: Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

Part 4

Kurama plopped down on his bed after a tiring weekend. Shizuru was a slave driver. Of course he had to suffer for it. Plus he was paying hours he never wanted. Shizuru made it so he was staying a bit longer than he intended to.

'I'll be lucky that I don't get comments said about her. About what she is accused of being of,' he thought.

It was a major possibility. Females tend to get aggressive when it comes to getting the guy they want, sometimes. Some would use any means to get them. It was such a bummer to be well known and be wanted at the same time. It was so frustrating. He sat up as he heard a knock on his door. It was his human mother.

"Shuuichi, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked as she entered and shut the door. Kurama didn't have a say in the matter, it's not like he got anything to hide, except for a few things. Those were exceptional. Kurama looked at her as she was nervous, shifting her foot. He could tell something was bothering her. He wondered what it was.

"Shuuichi, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked completely surprising him.

"Wha?" he said shocked, not knowing what else to respond.

"A friend of mine's daughter told her and she told me. She goes to your school. I was wondering if that was true and why you didn't tell me. Though I know you don't need to tell me but at least you could introduce me to her."

"Um…"

"Why don't you invite her to dinner?"

"Um…okay."

'Now I'm going to pay overtime. Inari why did she have to ask so much?' Kurama thought sulking. 'Inviting her to dinner would cost me extra. I guess I better start getting a job.'

He picked up the phone after his mom left and dialed Shizuru's number. He is so going to regret this.

--------------------------------------------

Shizuru was bored. Sad to say she was saving up the weekly allowance that she was receiving from her victim that made a deal with her. She was beginning to feel bad for doing this to a friend. But hey she needed to pay last minute bills. She was about to go to sleep when the phone rang. She was going to let it ring until the person gave up.

Of course after about ten rings did she bother to pick up.

"Hello this is Shizuru speaking, what the hell do you want?" she said rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry did I call in a bad time?" Shizuru heard Kurama's voice drift through the phone.

"Oh it's just you. Had you been some persistent telemarketer I would've made your ears bleed. Now what do you want?"

"Mom wanted to invite you for dinner. If that's okay."

"Really? Well then it's going to cost ya. I promised my friend that we were going to hang out tonight but since you need help I guess I could ditch her for a few bucks."

"Can we discuss payments later?"

"Okay whatever you say Kurama, baby. I'll see ya tonight."

'Well looks like I'm getting a bonus. I gotta call her up.' Shizuru thought and picked up the phone calling her friend that she was going to ditch tonight for a few bucks.

--------------------------------------------

Kurama sighed. He glanced at the clock to see that it was almost dinner. He told his mother that he invited her tonight so his mother was cooking up a storm. Currently he was looking at job opportunities in the paper. He needed something good. What luck he found a florist shop that needed some help. He quickly read over the address and saw that it was near his place. Well then that was a good opportunity for him. The other thing he hoped was that dinner would go well tonight.

--------------------------------------------

Shizuru propped herself up. She had to make a good impression on his mother. So that meant no cursing and no smoking. She sighed. How the hell was she going to get through the night? She needed to make a lasting impression. She had an idea of who told Kurama's mother that they were dating. She wanted to avoid this whole situation but it looks like it didn't last too long. She wanted a confrontation after Kurama didn't need her anymore. Oh well, better now than later. She picked up her keys and went off. She left a note for Kuwabara.

Shizuru made it and made sure that she was going to be on her best behavior. She was thinking of calling it quits but the door opened before she could breeze out of there. There at the front was the most beautiful looking mother in the whole block. Now she knew where the kitsune got his good effeminate looks from.

"Hello can I help you?" Shiori asked respectfully. Shizuru snapped from her daze.

"Yes, is this the Minamino house?" Shizuru said.

"Ah you must be the girl that Shuuichi is dating. Please come inside. Dinner will be ready in a moment. Oh I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Kazuma Shizuru."

Shizuru sat on the couch in the living room. She patiently waited and looked around. It was very homey. She liked it. There were a few pictures. She stood up and looked at them. As she looked at them her face fell. Shizuru wished that she could have something like this, a happy family of her own. She sighed in sadness then went to sit down. She saw Kurama standing in the entrance, smiling.

"Well I see you got here safely," Kurama said.

"Of course I did. What you thought I would crash?" Shizuru responded.

"With that reckless driving I experienced with you, yeah." It took her a minute to register what he said.

"Shuuichi, baby, for that comment, I think I'm going to finish what that hunter started." Kurama then smiled and backed up slowly.

"C'mere fox, be lucky I'll go easy on you than that hunter," she said before he finally bolted with her chasing after him around the living space. Shiori peaked in to see what the commotion was about and saw Shuuichi being chased by his 'girlfriend'. She smiled at the action and then went back to cooking, dinner was almost ready.

$$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Ppl please forgive me! I'm very sorry this update was very slow. I'm kinda on writers block and how I hate that because I am and I'm doing my best with school just starting up again. I swear aliens made us go to school. Okay excuse my weirdness, I don't really think that.

Like it? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Attraction

Response to reviewers:

The Theif Kuronue: Thanks for correcting me on last names. I get confused sometimes with that. Anyways Thanks!

reichel: Thank you!

luvyuyu: That would be a good idea. Hmm...Well thanks!

Yavie Aelinel: I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

Birdy06: Thanks for correcting me on the last name part. Heh, I never noticed that part in the episode. Oh well. I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Crystal Koneko: Thank you!

She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boys: Thank you!

Amanda/Artiste: I've continued this asap! Thanks!

Part 5

Shizuru was still at lost. She didn't know what possessed her to do that. At dinner last night with Kurama's mother was kinda weird for her. Usually she'd have dinner with no pleasant talk because her friends were party animals and she's like them too. They usually got to some club or party all night. Shizuru was nervous throughout last night, which caused her sleep-deprivation. It was the afternoon and she still couldn't sleep. Anyways she was thinking of what happened at the dinner invite she took.

Flashback-------------------------------------

Shizuru was a bit nervous sitting there. Apparently she was answering the questions pouring out from Kurama's mother. God she was trying so hard not to slip up. Her grip on her eating utensils tightened a little. Damn she was nervous as hell. She wondered how Kurama was able to lie to her face so fluently.

She cursed all mothers with a charm that makes other younger people nervous. God how she wished she declined.

Then she looked up surprised as she felt Kurama's hand grasped hers in some form of comfort. She looked at him in confusion. He just gave her a small smile.

End Flashback------------------------------

She blushed as she thought of that. She never knew that Kurama had a nice smile. She stopped herself from thinking that. It was like she was becoming one of his many fanclub members. She needed to go somewhere to take her mind off this. Shizuru exited the apartment and walked around.

Eventually Shizuru ended up in the park. What a coincidence huh?

Well if you were lucky it wouldn't be raining but since this is the made up world, it is. And if you were really lucky the rain wouldn't ruin your mood. And if you were really, really lucky then you wouldn't be soaking wet and looking like a drowned rat.

That is how Shizuru was feeling. The rain hasn't really improved her depressing mood. It just made it worse. She sighed just putting the unlit cigarette between her lips. She wished she could light it but she was lazy to get up and go home to smoke. So she just had to settle for nothing. This really is upsetting her.

When she felt something over her she looked up and saw an umbrella. Then she leaned her head back a little bit more to see Kurama's arm attacked to it. Just the last person she wanted to see. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was just walking around," he answered.

"Okay I can see that's obvious but what are you doing?"

"I'm just protecting you from the rain. You could catch a cold out here."

"Ah, I think you're a little late pretty boy. How long do you plan on standing?"

"Until I don't want to."

"So why are you bothering?"

"I'm just helping a friend out."

"Oh thanks." Shizuru fished out her lighter and lit her unlit somewhat soaked cigarette. Kurama coughed a little as the smoke reached in his range. "You bothered you'll die of second hand smoke?"

"Not that I couldn't. I do have remedies for that."

"Whatever. Sit down. You standing around like an idiot holding an umbrella near me makes me look stupid. My friend would never let me hear the end of it."

"Embarrassed much?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe."

Shizuru laid her head on his lap, completely forgetting about manners. Kurama was a little surprised but decided to leave it be. He figured Shizuru was probably tired especially sitting out here in the rain. She could catch a cold. The only thing he had to worry about was the burning ashes wouldn't fall on him. They stayed like that for a while. Kurama unconsciously began threading his fingers through her hair. Shizuru didn't mind the contact at all and let it happen. Without knowing it she fell asleep.

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: Sorry for taking too long! I hope no one is tired of this yet!

Like it? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Attraction

Response to reviewers:

The Thief Kuronue: Thanks!

luvyuyu: I'm glad you think so! Thanks!

Crystal Koneko: Thanks!

Ankara Mailey: Thanks!

Water Spoon Angel: I'm glad you think so! Thanks!

Amanda/Artiste: I've updated! Thanks!

Kurama'sFanGirl24: It's one of my favorite pairings too! Thanks!

iceblueyes: I never knew that. From all the way from the Phillippines! I've never seen YYH in over there. I'm a Filipino too! I really don't know much of them in the states since where I live there's like hardly any. I'll check out your fics with the dubbed names. Anyways Thanks!

Part 6

Shizuru woke up to an unfamiliar room. Of course and a new set of clothes. Now she wondered what the hell happened last night. She didn't remember being drunk and ending up in someone else's house. Her thoughts lingered and she remembered Kurama. Her eye twitched.

Shizuru walked out of the room and saw no one. The house was quiet. She spied downstairs that gave a view of the living room. There, Kurama was asleep on the couch a book resting on his chest probably where he stopped before he fell asleep. Shizuru decided to have some fun. She checked around for the Minamino matriarch and didn't find her so she figured she went to work.

Now she could carry out her plan to give the former thief a rude awakening. She walked over to the couch he was sleeping on and picked up the book. Looking at the title, she was rather surprised that he would be reading some romance novel. She shrugged it off. Then not a moment later she slammed the open book in his face making him shot up in a sitting position and looking around cautiously. Then he relaxed as he realized that there was no danger. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and looked at Shizuru. He smiled.

"I see you're all better," he said. Shizuru smirked.

"Well of course I am. There's no such thing as fever in my vocabulary."

"Confident are you?" Kurama teased.

"That's because I am pretty boy. Now that you've awakened from your slumber, please enlighten me how the hell did I get here and why I'm dressed in different clothes?" Shizuru asked turning serious. Kurama feared for his life. He'd much rather get this over with instead of making it haunt him back later.

"Um…you fell asleep and since my house was close I carried you here."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"So who dressed me up? You or your mother?"

"Um…uh…that was…"

He was so dead.

------------------------------------------

Kurama sighed. He was lucky to get out of a situation concerning Shizuru. God he was so embarrassed at the performance last night. It couldn't go out of his head the whole day. He had trouble concentrating in school. He doesn't want to explain it right now. But there are so many ways Shizuru could make someone be embarrassed. Right now he was dealing with a huge problem. He was dealing with a jealous ex-boyfriend, he believed?

He didn't know anyone he dated. The only person he ever even bothered to make a deal with was… 'Oh dear.' He thought. Shizuru and him weren't even doing anything out in public except just hang out with like friends are supposed to. Maybe, he figured, the guy got the wrong idea.

"What is this? She was desperate enough that she decided to go for her own team?" the guy said. Kurama's eye twitched in annoyance. The sickle moon was last night and he was feeling the effects of it. This guy wasn't helping any by calling him a female. He did get that a lot but that was the female population that is until they found out his gender.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea of who you're talking about. And I'm not a woman if that's what you're thinking," Kurama responded calmly exposing his deep voice fit only for the male populace. The guy looked at him dumbfounded.

"Well then that just gives me no excuses to beat you up."

Kurama sighed.

A second later Kurama stepped over the unconscious body of the guy and continued to walk to class. If he was late then he wouldn't go to school. He'll make a call or something. As he predicted, he was late. So he didn't bother to go and walked back home. Maybe he could just call Shizuru up so they could do something or whatever. He didn't mind paying extra.

Tbc-------------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: There's the next chapter! I promise to get the next one up when I can! I'm planning to do another one story with Kurama and Shizuru again.

Like it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Attraction

Response to reviewers:

Dark drow: I'm glad you like! Here's the next chapter!

Crystal Koneko: I'm working on it!

Kuwabara Shizuru: I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Amanda/Artiste: Yeah, I'm thinking of working on another one of these pairings. I just don't know when I'm going to post it though. Thanks!

She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boys: Thanks!

Kurama'sFanGirl24: I'm sorry it was so short. I tried making it longer but I just couldn't! I'm sorry, I'll try next time! Thanks!

Mazylover: Thank you!

chibi-ran-cyoa-san: I've updated as soon as I could!

Kawaiipnay: I've updated!

Kurama-Haku: I'm glad you like and thanks for correcting me on that. I'll remember to change it sometime! Thanks!

iceblueyes: I just realized that somehow my reply to you wasn't there! I'm sorry! I'm not also fond of the Kurama/Botan stories but I still read them becuase they're okay. And I don't know any websites. I've looked but I haven't seen any but anyways Thanks!

Part 7

Shizuru checked her watch at the time. She was rather surprised when Kurama actually volunteered to spend extra time and on a school day no less. She figured it was just one of those days. As she was about to abort this part she saw Kurama walking up to her with a…bouquet of roses?! Okay, now she knew something was very suspicious. Her eyes narrowed as Kurama arrived. He handed them to her. She gave him one look. He just simply smiled at her and handed her the roses. She hesitantly took them and looked at him like he was high or something. She sighed.

"Okay, what are you on?" Shizuru sternly asked. Kurama simple gave her the freaky nice smile.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd give you something," he answered.

"A bouquet of roses? A new car and some diamonds would've sufficed." She commented.

"I can't afford all that!" He exclaimed calmly.

"No wonder, you've been taking 'S' haven't you?" When she saw his somewhat horrified expression she laughed a little, "Calm down pretty boy. I was just kidding. Besides since you gave them I guess that these are well bred then the ones the other guys buy at the store. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"God you're so damn polite. How the hell do you do that?"

"Years of practice. You get use to it."

"Uh-hu, I'd kill myself before I have to be polite to anyone not polite to me. Well we have to walk back to my apartment so I can put these up. I doubt they'd last long but anyways I gotta put them somewhere. C'mon." She grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him despite his protests that he could walk. Kurama just gave up and let her drag him. He could easily break out of her grip but then he might hurt her.

When they arrived they went inside. Kurama just made himself comfortable in the couch, since it was the only thing clean looking at the moment. Shizuru went in the kitchen to look for a vase and pour it with some water. She cursed as she accidentally hit her head on top of bottom top of the cupboard. Kurama went in to see what was wrong but she just brushed him off and went to fill the vase with water.

After Shizuru finished she plopped down on the couch with her head resting on Kurama's lap. Once again the couch was the only thing clean looking.

"Sorry, the place is such a mess. No time to clean with work and everything and Kazuma wouldn't help around. I'm going to make him when he gets back."

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind."

Shizuru sighed. She made a bet that she could turn the mannered pretty boy into someone in their group. Turns out it's going to be a long road. Maybe she should've never betted that much. Oh well, what Kurama wouldn't know won't hurt him.

---------------------------------------

Kurama sighed in relief as he made it home. Apparently he thought he made a good choice by asking Shizuru to tell plans for day, it looked like he's wrong. He was dragged all over not stopping until he said he had to go home. But he had to have admit, it was kinda fun. What Shizuru made him do was something his mother wouldn't approve but it's been done. At least his mother told him that she was going away for a while to visit her father because he's sick. So he had the whole house to himself.

It was going to be one long week alone.

---------------------------------------

Shizuru happily counted her bet money that she won after Kurama's little like of her group. She never knew he could do all those things but being a youko in a past life and all. She knew that Kurama was a little hesitant at first but hey she 'convinced' him that it was okay and they would return it but none of her friends returned it. Oh well. Now how was she going to spend this all? Her mind clicked.

Kurama.

Shizuru smirked. It was going to be an interesting rest of the day. She picked up the phone and began to dial a number.

---------------------------------------

Kurama was sleeping undisturbed. It's been awhile since he'd slept this well. He almost fell off his bed when the phone rang throughout the house. He abruptly sat up and winced, covering his ears, at the same time cursing his acute hearing. He sighed and stood up walking downstairs to get the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?" he spoke as clear as he could in his half-sleep state.

"Still asleep?" he heard Shizuru's voice clearly.

"No, I was just awake a minute ago."

"Uh, hu, with that voice it seemed like you were awake for an hour or are you just that happy to talk to me?" she teased. Kurama just sighed at her teasing tone. He'd gotten use to it.

"Okay, what is it that you need?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you were free for the rest of the night?" Shizuru asked.

"Oh, I guess. Where do I meet you?"

"I'll be there. We can walk into town after I come. Okay?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

TBC--------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm taking so long! I'm sorry! Here's the chapter that you people keep waiting for. I'm trying to make these chapters longer but I can't seem to do it since I don't want to keep you people waiting. Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Attraction

Response to reviewers:

Amanda/Artiste: Here's the next update. I did the best I could!

Kurama'sFanGirl24: Well since this holloween is my favorite holiday here's the next chappie though it's a little early.

animeprincess: You know maybe I could make Youko butt in somehow. Thanks for the suggestion!

luvyuyu: That's not a bad idea. I'll maybe do that.

She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boys:

iceblueyes: I've continued!

LilPerve: Maybe I could write that as a side story. Hmm...

Crystal Koneko: I"m glad you loved it!

Part 8

Shizuru picked up Kurama but they just walked. It was silent and bothering her to no end. She could start a conversation but then that would just probably end up back in silence. She sighed softly. She quickly spotted some café and proceeded to it. Kurama followed behind her. He hoped that he didn't have to pay completely everything. They both sat down and the waitress handed them their menus. Shizuru took a small glance towards the windows and was surprised. She placed down her menu without opening it and stood up. Kurama gave her a questioning look.

"I'll be back," she said before walking out.

Kurama found that odd. Maybe it had to do with the people he felt following them. He glanced out the window and Shizuru walked away from the sights of the windows. Something definitely was up. He placed his menu down and followed outside. He had a feeling this wouldn't turn out right.

----------------------------

Shizuru glared at the man standing in front of her. No matter how many times she said it, it just couldn't get through this guys thick skull of nothing.

"Look, I said it was over so it's over," Shizuru stated bravely. She didn't want to deal with this right now because she was going to eat with a normal guy, not exactly normal but you get the idea, and have a fun time or something. (A/N: Minds out of the gutter people)

"What you dumped me for a girl? What the hell can a bitch give you that I can't?" the guy said.

'Here we go with the girl comments again. Oh well, it just makes it hilarious to see if the believable straight guys turn bi.' Shizuru thought.

"Apparently everything you can't." She said before walking away. Her wrist was seized before she could go any farther. Now she was ticked off and was milliseconds away from punching the guy.

"Hey, let go or I'll file harassment charges." She demanded. She could have him arrested for stalking because she saw him following her since she left the apartment but didn't find it too important.

"I'm not letting go until I have my fun," he stated. Shizuru instinctively punched the guy in the face making his grip loosen. She grasped her fist because it hurt. Apparently the guy didn't back down yet. 'Dammit,' she cursed mentally.

"And this-" he began to punch her in the face before a hand came out of nowhere and stopped its pursuit.

"Is for what?" A newcomer said. (A/N: You people should know! )

Shizuru looked up to see Kurama there. She sighed in relief and clung to his arm, not to tightly though. She had to keep up appearances.

"Oh, Genji, she's a he. He never really likes it when people mistake him for a girl," Shizuru said then they both walked away since Kurama might get in trouble with Koenma for beating up a human even if it was self defense. Bullshit isn't it? Well luckily the guy struck first of course Kurama didn't budge an inch. Genji clutched his fist seeing it bleeding yet Kurama's face didn't have any red marks.

"Shit! What the hell are you made out of?!" he panicked while stepping backwards. Kurama didn't mind anything and just walked the other direction. He didn't want to deal with this today. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Kuwabara might kill him or rather be shocked for life. Then problems would arise and everything will go up in smoke. Maybe he should've never played this charade at all. He barely heard the guy's threat against him as they walked farther away.

They made it back to Shizuru's apartment. Kuwabara, luckily, wasn't there at the moment. Shizuru sighed in relief. She cursed mentally in her head. She cursed everything in her sight. Well, except Kurama, of course. So much for some peaceful evening out. She was very tempted to throw something. Kurama decided to stay in a corner so he wouldn't unluckily be a target of Shizuru's wrath. He could sneak out but she might notice and would throw something at anything that moved. Not that it mattered. He could easily avoid the matter but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Shizuru glanced in his direction and soon calmed down. It was no use to be going all crazy and killing everything in sight. She sighed and walked up to him giving him a hug. Hey, she needed one. She relaxed as Kurama wrapped a lazy arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" Kurama asked curiously. As he saw it she had nothing to apologize for.

"For bringing you out here for nothing."

"It's okay, I had nothing to do anyways."

It became another tense silence.

"Do you…want to stop pretending and make this real?" Shizuru asked hesitantly surprising her guest. Kurama was thinking for a moment. He didn't know. He couldn't just say yes and a few days later they'd probably break it off, he would have to and he didn't want to hurt her. From what he heard Shizuru couldn't be stable with someone. After a minute of contemplating, he decided to tell her how he really felt.

"Alright."

TBC------------------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry for taking way too long but I hope this chapter is somewhat good despite it's shortness. Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Attraction

Response to reviewers:

Amanda/Artiste: Thanks!

Birdy06: You'll have ta wait and see! -grins-

NeoAthena: Hehe thanks! Here's an update!

yyhpunk: I'm glad you love it!

kurama fan: Here's more!

luvyuyu: Thanks!

iceblueyes: I agree. Here's more!

walay lingaw: Maraming Salamat! Here's an update!

flyingshadow370: Thanks!

dark drow: Thank you!

Part 9

Shizuru glanced in his direction and soon calmed down. It was no use to be going all crazy and killing everything in sight. She sighed and walked up to him giving him a hug. Hey, she needed one. She relaxed as Kurama wrapped a lazy arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" Kurama asked curiously. As he saw it she had nothing to apologize for.

"For bringing you out here for nothing."

"It's okay, I had nothing to do anyways."

It became another tense silence.

"Do you…want to stop pretending and make this real?" Shizuru asked hesitantly surprising her guest. Kurama was thinking for a moment. He didn't know. He couldn't just say yes and a few days later they'd probably break it off, he would have to and he didn't want to hurt her. From what he heard Shizuru couldn't be stable with someone. After a minute of contemplating, he decided to tell her how he really felt.

"Alright."

Shizuru looked up at him in surprise, Kurama too gazed back though a bit more expressionless. She attentively moved closer until there was no space left between their lips. First, it started out slowly, only testing before it became a full lip on lip action.

Kurama was up against the wall with just Shizuru's body holding him in place while his hands trailed up and down her sides sensually. They only stopped for a minute just to catch their breaths before starting again.

They instantly pulled away and separated as the door opened and a 'Tadaima' sounded throughout the apartment. Kuwabara stepped in their line of vision. A confused look came to his face as he saw Kurama. They both noticed it.

"He just came to help me bring back the groceries. He was just leaving," Shizuru explained. Sure enough there were groceries on the counter and she did buy them earlier before asking Kurama to go on some lunch date? Is that the term?

"Yes I was just leaving. I'll see you both around Kuwabara, Shizuru," Kurama said saying his good-byes and let himself out the door.

Shizuru looked in his direction a little bit longer before calming down. Of course her brother always came at the inappropriate time, which really sucked for her. She sighed and sat down back on the couch. She placed her head on her hands.

Now, things were going to be different between them from now on.

'God, what was I thinking?' she thought.

---------------------------------

Kurama opened the door to his house noting that his mom wasn't home yet. He shut the door behind him, leaned against it and slid down into a sitting position. His thoughts were running haywire. This was probably a bad idea. But he didn't know. He just responded unconsciously. Living through his ningen life he never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Maybe this was probably all just an infatuation and nothing more. Shizuru, he heard from Kuwabara one time, couldn't keep someone for more than a week. He didn't want to be a temporary relief.

Learning how to love and accept the mother he was reborn with he changed. His thoughts about temporary relief left him. So his mind never thought of some other people or being involved with ningens for that matter. Maybe, just be friends and nothing more. He sighed.

'What was I thinking?' he thought to himself. He shrugged the thought off. It already happened. He could reverse it but he decided to let it run its course. It was much safer that way. He wouldn't get hurt. It was just infatuation and nothing more. She'll probably tire of him sooner or later. Nothing really lasts forever. With that firmly printed in his mind he went to his room to sleep it off. Maybe she'd forget about it tomorrow since it was just a spur the moment thing.

---------------------------------

Kuwabara was confused. His thoughts were drifting back to that or whatever it was. His friend who used to date his sister was saying that she had another one. But this was someone that was very familiar and that there was only one person with the description.

Kurama.

Well it was no secret that he could pass for a girl. But then again there could be someone else. He shook his head. That wasn't true. Kurama was not dating his sister. But then what was he doing there yesterday? We're they up to something? No they wouldn't be. Kurama wasn't like that. He was always reasonable.

But was a youko in his past life and that was always something to think about. He shook his head. Nope, it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't.

---------------------------------

Shizuru sighed. Her mind has been in fruitless thoughts. She stood out waiting in front of Kurama's school while carefully avoiding anyone her brother knew. It was very hard because all these people her brother didn't know could know other people and words could get around real quickly. Checking the clock she realized that it was almost time for school to be let out. She waited. Man she felt like a mother. Oh well, she was just wanting to ask if what Kurama said was only a flock of words. But then again she can't blame him; she was just a friend, maybe never thought of nothing more. This was probably only temporary.

Damn she was angsting again. She never got the sleep she needed and now it was coming back to haunt her. Maybe this was a bad idea? I mean he probably just did for a spur the moment thing. She shook her head. The school bell rang making the front crowd with students. She waited patiently for the half-youko and looked on with eagerness. There, she spotted him. Shizuru was about to approach but what she saw next made her reel back in shock.

There…Kurama…with…nother…girl…

Shizuru just stood there in shock. Of course coming back to her senses as the girl pulled away from kissing Kurama's lips, she stood firmly and walked away. Then she wondered. Why was she hurt over this? It wasn't like they were even together in the first place. She clenched her fist before sighing and taking off into a run. She was just going to drown out her problems. This whole incident would be forgotten to her in one night.

TBC---------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Apologies for the shortness! I'm doing my best to make the chapters longer but I figured it'd be best to stop here. Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!


	10. Epilogue

Unexpected Attraction

Review responses:

Crystal Koneko: Don't worry there's nothing going to be wrong they're going to make up somehow!

luvyuyu: I've updated!

iceblueyes: Maraming Salamat! SorryI took so long!

Blue Angel 1245: Thanks!

Epilogue

Kurama officially hated school. Maybe Yuusuke and Kuwabara are rubbing off on him. He let out a long sigh as the bell rang. He packed up his stuff and left quickly before he could be bombarded by mobs. Trust him, it wasn't a pleasant experience. He froze up immediately as lips were placed over his and he couldn't pull away. Finally coming back to his senses he pushed the girl away. Surprisingly enough it was from one of his fan-club members. Inari, he swore he might kill one someday. He glared instead. The girl tried to play innocent with him.

"What does that drunk have that I don't?" she said insulting Shizuru obviously. And Kurama didn't like that.

"She isn't a drunk. And she doesn't throw herself at people," Kurama said before walking away leaving her standing there in complete shock. He took his path to the right wanting to go home the long way. Seeing as his mother was still away with his grandfather. He paused for a bit on this path. He could tell Shizuru had been along here recently. He followed the path hoping that nothing bad had happened to her.

The path led him to a bar. Kurama sighed in knowing. It was very typical of her. But at least she had some control unless she went a bit overboard. He learned that the hard way. He walked in hoping that somehow she was still in her right mind. As he walked in he was greeted with Shizuru and her friends all wasted. He was thinking of leaving but before he could get out he was spotted. An arm hung loosely around his shoulders.

"Hey K'rama, cum in n jo'n us," Kurama knew her as Kira. Shizuru's only friend that was actually normal but still drunk. Everyone then started to pitch in telling him to join them. He gave in and did but didn't drink anything offered.

"C'm'n K'rama, ha'e som," Shizuru said drunkenly holding it in front of him while hanging off his shoulders. He sighed. Shizuru would give herself alcohol poisoning if she kept this pace up judging from her breath he was able to tell.

"Shizuru I'll take you home," Kurama said as he picked her up and began to walk her out. She waved at her friends saying good-bye in a drunken way.

"Hey, letsssss go hav' 'nother p'rty," she mumbled while still leaning against him. Kurama was keeping her upright as they continued to walk towards her apartment.

"No Shizuru. You're going to give yourself alcohol poisoning if you keep this up."

"You're no fun." She stated before staying completely silent. There was nothing she could do since she would probably just drop dead and would wake up with a major headache in the morning. No one else would bring her home not even Kuwabara since he'd be somewhere else. She sighed in relief and just let herself surrender to the sleep she'd been begging for in the bar.

Kurama caught her passed out form and began to carry her back all the way to the apartment. He knocked on the door to see if Kuwabara was inside so he wouldn't have to open it. There was no answer for a while until the door opened revealing Kuwabara who looked deathly worried. He ushered them in and asked what happened. Kurama told what happened that she just passed out on her way back while he was there. Kuwabara just simply figured she was drinking again. That was the truth anyways.

After staying a while he left. Kuwabara was going to take care of her and Shizuru didn't want to let Kuwabara into their little relationship or if there is any at all.

--------------------

Shizuru woke up with a major headache. And unfortunately there weren't any painkillers around. She groaned as a headache formed just from her hangover. She overdid it now. Luckily she didn't get alcohol poisoning. She had completely forgotten why she drank. Soon enough some painkillers were in front of her. Someone else was holding it.

"Thanks," she said while taking it not bothering to check if it was some burglar or what.

"Welcome." Her eyes snapped open in realization as she checked to see Kurama standing there.

"Kurama?? What are you doing here?"

"Kuwabara asked me to come look after you while he was away for a while." He answered.

"Oh, thanks, I guess."

Kurama sat down on the side of her bed. Shizuru didn't take the headache medicine given to her. Instead she placed it on the nightstand. Then threw her arms around his neck while burying her face in his neck. Kurama did nothing, except place an arm around her. It was silent for a while.

"Thanks Kurama," Shizuru whispered. Kurama nodded in acknowledgement. They stayed like that for a while. Shizuru was beginning to drift of to sleep. She decided to just fall asleep in his arms. And so she did. Kurama didn't mind. He'd just move her back when she really was asleep. It wasn't long before he too became tired. He gently lifted her up and tried to place her back down on the bed. It was proven to be a difficult task because even unconscious she wouldn't let go. He managed and pulled the blanket up to her elbows. Seeing she was comfortable he took his place on the couch in the living space and finally falling asleep.

--------------------

Shizuru woke up for the second time that day. She actually felt better that the first time. She just needed to remember something. There, on the nightstand was a couple of painkillers and water. Well at least someone's thoughtful. She had completely forgotten who was there in the beginning when she woke up in the morning.

Looking at the clock she realized it was already dinner. Well she never knew to sleep that long. Plus she needs to contact Kira for missing out on the lunch date they had. She was going to be so mad. Ah, but it was not her fault… Okay maybe it is but she does have an excuse. Kira has been dying to see her and Kurama actually go through with a relationship, which is more than friends. It's her famous saying, 'I have a real good feeling about this one!'

Shizuru really hated that but she didn't care. At least not until now. Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of cooking. Now she wondered how can Kuwabara cook? But then again she was the only one who did cooking around here. The smell drifting through the crack at the bottom of the door told her this was some cook.

Following her senses, she stood up and stepped out of her room. Shizuru walked to the kitchen. There she saw something much hilarious to her sight. Kurama was cooking and was actually wearing the apron Kuwabara got to her as a joke. Even if Kurama could pass for a woman he didn't need to wear like it. But the smell made her let go of that thought. Kurama looked in her direction and smiled.

"I see you're feeling better," he said.

"Yeah…just fine. What are you making?" she asked walking over and looking at the pot.

"Something to eat."

"Oh okay. Call me when you're finished."

Shizuru walked out of the kitchen and into the small balcony. She sat down and leaned against the sliding door. Her eyes trailed up to the sky that was about to grow dark. It was almost nightfall. She betted that Kurama would be finished by nightfall. It was only a few minutes away. She took out a cigarette and lit it. She blew out a puff of smoke. Sure enough by nightfall Kurama was calling her.

"I'm out here!" Shizuru called from the outside. Kurama came out to see her taking a puff. "Sit down." She gestured to the place next to her. He sat down luckily he took the apron off. It really didn't suit him. Shizuru lied her head down on his shoulder. She offered him a smoke. He shook his head. She shrugged. They sat in silence for a while completely forgetting about the cooked meal.

"You know I never expected any of this to happen," Shizuru said breaking the intense silence. "I never thought that I'd fall for you either. I first thought it was just infatuation but as we continued this masquerade it grew into something more. Something I promised myself I wouldn't go through again."

Kurama stayed silent waiting for her to finish. He was thinking the same things too. But he was taken by surprise as lips were over his, as he tasted the nicotine. He at first didn't respond because he was thinking if this was a good idea or not but he did a few seconds later. Hands came up grasping her neck gently as their heated kiss continued. They finally pulled away for breath and Kurama placed his forehead on hers. He looked directly into her golden-amber irises.

"You're going to kill me with second hand smoke," he said jokingly. A stress mark appeared on her temple. Her eyes narrowed.

"Is that you all have to say?" she responded back a bit insulted.

"Actually I wouldn't mind…"

Their lips connected again as they found a new kind of relationship if it would prosper or…not.

--------------------

_The first time I saw you _

_You were nothing but a stranger on the street _

_The second time I saw you _

_We were friends _

_And now through the years _

_I knew you _

_I fell and _

_You became an unexpected attraction_

--Owari—

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's the last chapter everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't make this story longer but I just had to end it here. But don't worry I'm planning to do another ShizuruxKurama fic. One of my favorite het pairings! That is after the rest of my fics are finished or at least most of them. Anyways thanks for your reviews, and the visits! And for future discoverers, this story couldn't make it without them!

Like it? Review!


End file.
